Des grenouilles dans le désert
by Kineko
Summary: Les trois frangins du sable (Temari, Gaara et Kankuro) partagent un moment kodak. Pas de couple, juste des discussions familiales


Des grenouilles dans le désert  
  
Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko, co  
Genre : Sérieux  
Couple : Nope  
Spoiler : Ho que oui. Se situe après la raclée que Naruto a mis à Gaara dans le tome 13… ou 14…me rappelle plus. Spoiler des chapitres des chapitres 212 à 214 aussi.  
Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kankurô posa son outil puis observa attentivement la tête qu'il venait de sculpter. Il articula soigneusement la mâchoire, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait correctement, puis ramassa le corps à ses pieds et y fixa la tête.  
-Bon.. Ca a l'air de marcher… Fit il avant de concentrer son chakra, créant des fils qu'il fixa aux membres de sa nouvelle marionnette.  
Il vérifia une à une chaque articulation, puis lui fit faire quelques mouvements, ouvrant et fermant le coffre qui lui servait de torse avant d'essayer de poser l'illusion de lui-même par-dessus.   
-Impeccable. Finit.  
-Toi et tes marionnettes, fit une voix à côté de lui, sur le perron surélevé de la maison.  
-Toi et tes éventails, rétorqua t'il avant de se tourner vers Temari, debout devant lui, un panier à la main.  
Sa sœur aînée avait relâché ses cheveux de sa coiffure tirée et ne portait pas sa tunique extérieure, seulement son filet de ninja, un cycliste et une bande de tissu passée sur ses seins.  
-Lessive ?  
-Toi et Gaara appréciez peut être de macérer dans les mêmes habits pendant des semaines entières, mais pas moi, déclara t'elle en remontant le panier sur sa hanche avant de se tourner vers le point d'eau près de la maison.  
Kankurô sourit, regardant sa sœur aller s'agenouiller près de l'eau et commencer sa lessive. Après la raclée monumentale qu'avait prit Gaara, ils s'étaient tout les trois réfugiés ici, une vieille maison dans le désert, qu'ils avaient repérés pendant une mission. Il y avait une oasis, une ville à quelques heures de marche et rien d'autre à part du sable à perte de vue. Pendant la semaine qui avait suivit, Gaara avait prit du repos, Kankurô créé une nouvelle marionnette et Temari pris soin d'eux. Aucune nouvelle de leur village natal pour le moment, sinon que leur père avait été retrouvé mort, depuis apparemment plusieurs semaines.  
Il n'allait pas leur manquer. Même du point de vue de Kankurô, le vieux avait été un bâtard insupportable, imbu de lui-même, et aussi généreux et aimant que Shuukaku avec une rage de dent. Avec de la chance, Baki allait être nommé nouveau Kazekage et ils pourraient revenir sans trop de risque de se prendre une dérouillée pour avoir échoués dans la mission. C'était pas vraiment de leur faute aussi, qui aurait cru que les ninjas de la feuille avaient eux aussi leur démon familier ? Tche, s'il remettait la main sur les espions censés leur éviter ce genre de surprise, il allait tester sa nouvelle marionnette sur eux. A propos de ça… Kankurô dissipa l'illusion sur le pantin et le fit s'asseoir près de Karasu.  
-Je te baptise… Kuroari 1!  
-C'est débile, déclara Temari de sa place près de l'oasis.  
-Moi, j'appelle pas mes éventails Tsuki ou Tsubamé2.  
Sa sœur lui tira la langue et retourna à sa tache, donnant un petit coup de tête pour rabattre ses cheveux en arrière.  
-Tu ressembles à Maman comme ça, déclara soudain Kankurô.  
Temari lui jeta un regard surpris. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Kankurô de faire des réflexions de ce genre. Certes, Kankurô, contrairement à Gaara, était entièrement humain, mais c'était aussi un garçon de quatorze ans, macho et fier à bras, pour qui les souvenirs émouvants étaient inutile et ridicule. Le dis macho semblait d'ailleurs soudain absorbé dans la sculpture d'un débris de bois restant de la création de Kuroari.  
-Père est mort, finit il par dire.  
-Hm…  
-On est orphelin maintenant, ajouta t'il.  
Temari haussa les épaules. Etre orphelin, c'était courant quand on faisait partie d'un village de ninja. Beaucoup de jeunes ninjas étaient d'ailleurs plus élevés par leur professeur que leurs vrais parents. C'était ce qui était arrivé avec eux. Elle était devenue genin à douze ans, avec Kankurô qui avait alors un an d'avance par sa maîtrise du chakra. Et Baki s'était retrouvé avec deux des enfants du Kazekage, gâtés et râleurs, ainsi qu'un troisième larron qui décéda en mission, pour être vite remplacé par le dernier des Sabakuno, le monstre du village. Au final, l'instructeur s'était plutôt bien débrouillé avec eux trois. Il avait toujours montré une patience extraordinaire, expliquant les techniques soigneusement, aidant Kankurô à trouver une technique qui pallierait son faible taijutsu, encourageant Temari avec ses techniques de vent et surtout, réussissant à survivre trois ans près de Gaara sans recevoir plus qu'un mauvais coup au visage, qui le laissa, certes borgne et défiguré, mais au moins vivant.  
-On est tout les trois… On n'a personne sauf les deux autres, continua Kankurô.  
-On a toujours Baki-senseï, objecta Temari. Et je suis surprise que tu penses à Gaara comme quelqu'un de ta famille. Toi qui en a une peur bleue.  
-J'ai une peur bleue de Shuukaku no Tanuki ! Protesta Kankurô. Gaara, avant… J'en avais pas peur.  
Avant quoi, pas la peine de demander. Avant la mort de leur oncle. Temari ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Juste qu'il était mort en mission et que le lendemain, Gaara avait arboré l'air froid et le tatouage sanglant qui le caractériseraient à jamais.  
-Comment il va au fait ? Demanda Kankurô.  
-Il se repose. Il mange. Il refait ses réserves de chakra.  
Temari soupira et abandonna brièvement sa lessive, les sourcils froncés.  
-Il dit merci. Et il réfléchit. Beaucoup. Je crois que sa rencontre avec Naruto lui a fait du bien.  
-Ho, ça fait toujours du bien aux gamins de se prendre une fessée.  
-Kankurô, soupira Temari.  
Son frère ricana et posa une pièce près de lui, reprenant un morceau de bois qu'il commença à façonner. Le reste de la lessive de Temari se passa dans le silence. Elle essora sa veste, la pendit à un fil puis alla vers Kankurô et lui retira l'espèce de bonnet qu'il portait constamment.  
-Donne ça.  
-Hein ?  
Sans laisser à son frère le loisir de protester, Temari lui retira sa veste noire, le forçant à lever les bras.  
-Retire aussi ton pantalon.  
-Mais j'ai juste un caleçon en dessous ! Protesta Kankurô.  
-Kankurô, je t'ai déjà vu au naturel et pas question que tu portes tes vêtements sales une journée de plus.  
-On avait quatre ans!  
-Kankurô, obéit.  
L'adolescent protesta mais finit par obtempérer et tendit son pantalon à sa sœur, grommelant quand elle jeta un regard narquois à son caleçon orné de petits corbeaux.  
-Cesse de râler, fit elle, avec cette chaleur, ce sera vite sec. Et puis ça te fera prendre un peu le soleil, t'es aussi pâle qu'un ninja de la pluie.  
Son frère lui tira la langue à son tour, finissant de façonner une seconde pièce de mécanisme. Temari retourna près de l'eau et entreprit la tache de laver les lourds vêtements de son cadet, lui jetant un regard de temps en temps. Elle voyait rarement Kankurô ainsi, sans maquillage, sans bonnet, ni vêtement. En fait, depuis le jour où un autre enfant avait fait la remarque que Kankurô ressemblait à son père, il avait commencé à cacher cette ressemblance sous des épaisseurs de fards et de vêtements. A cause de ça, il avait une peau très pâle, plus encore que celle de Gaara, et ses cheveux rouges étaient en bataille, ternes et mal coupés. Il ressemblait aussi à Gaara, remarqua t'elle quand il plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur un rouage délicat. Sauf le nez et le menton, mais sinon, la ressemblance était flagrante. Elle sentit soudain le sable bouger légèrement sous elle et se tendit, prête à se mettre à l'abri au cas ou des sables mouvants s'ouvriraient soudain sous elle, mais rien n'arriva. Le sable se contenta de trembler légèrement avant de stopper. Intriguée par le phénomène, elle se tourna vers Kankurô et vit Gaara qui s'était levé et les avaient rejoint devant la maison.  
-Salut, marmonna t'il en s'asseyant non loin de Kankurô.  
-Heu.. Salut, répondit leur frère avant de se reconcentrer sur son mécanisme.  
Temari adressa un petit sourire à Gaara, peu sûre qu'il l'ait vu, mais n'osant pas encore vraiment lui parler. Après tout, pendant de nombreuses années, il avait mis un point d'honneur à les ignorer et les traiter comme des moins que rien et son brusque revirement de pensée était encore trop récent pour s'y habituer. Néanmoins, quand elle eut enfin finit d'étriller les vêtements de Kankurô et après les avoir mis à sécher près des siens, elle se leva, épousseta ses genoux du sable qui y collait et approcha de ses frères.  
-Heu… Gaara ?  
Ses yeux verts l'impressionnaient toujours autant et elle dut maîtriser un tremblement convulsif avant de continuer avec un gentil sourire.  
-Je fais une lessive. Est-ce que… Tu veux que je lave tes vêtements ?  
Gaara la fixa longuement. Puis baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements poussiéreux et malodorant. Il fronça soudain très comiquement le nez et hocha la tête, dénouant le harnais de sa gourde, son écharpe et son tee-shirt noir. Il n'hésita pas plus à retirer son pantalon, dévoilant une absence de sous-vêtement.  
-Gaara ! Protesta Temari en détournant le regard, la pudeur ça te dit quelque chose ? s'exclama t'elle avant d'avoir pu se retenir.  
-Non, répondit franchement Gaara.  
Temari roula des yeux puis laissa tomber le tas de vêtements sur le sable et retourna dans la maison, passant entre ses frères. Les deux rouquins l'entendirent fouiller dans les sacs puis revenir, brandissant un caleçon à motif de sablier.  
-Enfile ça en attendant que je t'en achète d'autres.  
-Hey, mais c'est mon caleçon ! Protesta Kankurô avant de se taire sous le regard agacé de sa sœur. Bon, bon, pour ce que j'en dis marmonna t'il, pendant que Garaa enfilait le sous-vêtement et que Temari retournait à la lessive.  
Le temps s'écoula lentement. Temari lavait les vêtements de son plus jeune frère, découvrant que le tissu déteignait rouge dans l'eau, Kankurô finissait un étrange petit mécanisme et Gaara les observait tour à tour avec intérêt. Le soleil arriva au zénith. Temari mit les vêtements à sécher et sortit de quoi faire le repas, Gaara alla l'observer, retenant le caleçon trop grand d'une main. Et puis tout deux sursautèrent en entendant un drôle de bruit.  
-Coâ.  
Ils tournèrent la tête de concert vers Kankurô et virent le mécanisme qu'il avait construit s'animer sous leurs yeux.  
Une petite grenouille mécanique qui crossa de nouveau, avant de faire un petit bond.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu nous fais l ? Ricana Temari.  
-C'est un côa, déclara solennellement Gaara.  
Cette fois, ce furent Temari et Kankurô qui fixèrent Gaara, stupéfait.  
-Tu te souviens de ça ? S'étonna Kankurô alors que son frère approchait de l'automate, attendant qu'il saute de nouveau pour faire un pas vers lui.  
Gaara hocha la tête.  
-T'en faisait beaucoup avant.  
Temari et Kankurô échangèrent un regard mi-stupéfait, mi-amusé. Quand Gaara avait été petit, avant l'Incident', il avait traîné autour de Temari et Kankurô, et le grand frère lui avait créé de petits automates dont des grenouilles, que Gaara, trop petit pour prononcer le nom correctement, avait alors rebaptisé des côa. Les deux aînés regardèrent leur benjamin suivre la grenouille mécanique pas à pas, s'amusant à la pourchasser pour de rire. Et puis, le ressort se détendit et le côa s'immobilisa. Gaara attendit quelques secondes, inclina pensivement la tête sur le côté et se pencha, tendant les mains vers l'automate. Il dut retenir son caleçon qui glissait, mais ramassa délicatement l'assemblage et revint vers Kankurô, tenant précieusement l'automate au creux de sa main.  
-Ca marche plus, fit il en tendant la grenouille.  
Kankurô hésita visiblement, mais tendit la main à son tour, reprenant l'automate.  
-C'est rien, finit il par expliquer, désignant la clé sur le dos de la grenouille, faut juste la remonter… Comme ça, montra t'il.  
L'automate s'anima à nouveau et croassa avant de sauter de la main de Kankurô, bondissant sur le sable, suivit par Gaara qui reprit sa course poursuite au ralenti derrière le jouet. Temari sourit puis tendit une assiette à Kankurô.  
-Tiens.  
-Merci.  
-Gaara, à table ! Appela la blonde.  
Assez étonnement, elle vit son frère hocher la tête et ramasser l'automate avant de revenir vers eux, s'asseyant à même le sol en face d'eux. Il tendit de nouveau le jouet à Kankurô.  
-Ho... Heu... Garde là. Je peux en refaire quand je veux, j'en ai pas besoin. Cadeau, ajouta l'aîné des frères après réflexion.  
Gaara fixa longuement Kankurô, puis le jouet dans sa paume et hocha la tête.  
-Merci Kankurô.  
Temari tendit l'assiette à Gaara qui posa délicatement la grenouille près de lui.  
-De rien, finit par déclarer Kankurô.  
Temari se tourna pour se servir, cachant son sourire pour ne pas risquer que ses frères croient qu'elle se moquait d'eux.  
-Bon appétit les garçons.  
-Bon appétit Temari.  
-Coâ.  
  
FIN  
  
1 Kuroari: fourmi noire  
2 Tsuki: Lune et Tsubam : Hirondelle. Ca c'est une pure invention de ma part, j'avais besoin d'une réplique pleine d'amour fraternel.  
  
NdA: Oui oui,je sais, je devrais plutôt bosser sur Neuf vies, mais j'ai un petit blocage avec Tête de Noeud n° 1 regard noir à Sasuke et Tête de Noeud n° 2 re-regard noir à Neji. Et puis les frangins du sable (expression copyright suka) veulent pas me laisser tranquille niveau inspiration en ce moment... 


End file.
